K' and Raffy (or An Unconventional Love Story)
by TruthfulSerenity
Summary: Raphael was a newcomer on KOF. He was thinking the fight was a distraction for his plans of revenge, a distraction to his love life but he was not prepared with the lack of concentration he will have when he met this KOF fighter.


Raphael Valderama, a half fairy, is walking quietly along the cobblestone path very late this evening somewhere in Japan. He is a participant here for the King of fighters Tournament for the first time... and maybe the last time. He just heard of it and he does not want to join at first, Nigel his godfather convinced him though as he held that cursed envelope back in his home country the Philippines, with the fancy initial 'R'.

He wondered if Nigel and Cassie suspected anything. The last fight with K' team was done sloppily or more precisely HE was the only sloppy one. Cassie or Cassandra was Nigel's beloved niece. It was also her first and her uncle to participate here. His mother Maria Makiling wants to try for herself but it was him who forbade her to do so. He was thinking maybe this was an attempted distraction from the plan he has of trying to destroy his own grandfather, Bathala. He is the cause of the death of his mortal father and also Bathala's most loyal men and one of them is Nigel. Somehow his godfather with his persistence and pure intentions was able to make amends with him.

The image of his father bleeding under the shade of a tree with Bathala at the center and four of his officers surrounding his father flashed in his mind. Bathala in his persistence showed to him the past, when his father got killed. He believed his father died of an accident, never did he imagined that accident was caused by the one he respects the most. The car driven by his father lost it breaks (in a very suspicious manner) and it rammed to a post. Cedric, one of his grandfather's general forcefully grabbed his father on the driver's seat and, in spite of his father's injuries slammed him on the tree. His teeth gritted. Bathala and Cornelius should dearly pay. Cornelius was the one who made his father's car ram against him causing his death. He thinks, because they were remorseless, the other two Valerio and Tristan should be the ones he will eliminate first before Cedric and Bathala. His father before he was killed, desperately begged to see his unborn child but these hell spawns and their King did not listened.

He shut his eyes tight for a while and released a heavy sigh as he continued walking. One of these days with the henchmen he had gathered, he will attack Heaven. Now he thought of the other thing that shook him, it was K'. His brow furrowed but there was a faint blush that crept to his cheeks when he thought about him. He is happy with Damien, his mortal boyfriend for two years now. He had to admit though that the past days that they had not seen or talked to each other made him paranoid. Damien is busy with college on America. He has to deal with that but then this and that damn studies somehow was taking a toll on them... this attraction to K' too.

They were the second team they had to face. They had got rid first of the Fatal Fury team in a breeze literally. The last opponent Joe Higashi he counteracted with a tornado of his own. Nigel and him can control nature. Cassie is more a healer and because she is half-mermaid, her voice can either be enticing or ear piercing. Nigel had high hopes that he will get rid of the K' team on his own that he let him be first to fight but he was distracted when he saw his opponent. The next thing he knew he was being hit by K's flames, hard. He woke up after on a hotel bed being attended by Cassie. His mother was there too and was gently stroking his silver hair. He came to know, because it was his fault that his team conceded. Tomorrow they are going home. As Cassie brought him something to eat, he saw Nigel call Maria aside and they went on a corner and was engrossed on discussing something. He has an idea what it is but until now they did not bother telling him about what they found out.

He knows tomorrow, his mother will ask him if what Nigel's suspicion is true. Giving credit to his mother, she was hardly bothered by his sexuality. Nigel was distraught at first but because he still loves Maria he came to accept him and treated him like his own son. When he let them meet Damien, the two were just enthusiastic that they spoiled his boyfriend right away. Damien, his masculine body for an eighteen year old, that angelic face and eyes and dimpled smile. They had sex already and it was always great so why was he suddenly attracted to that brooding stranger?

He felt raindrops. He thought of stopping the drizzle but then decided to take cover on a roofed bus stop. He wants to ponder things deeply still, he does not want to get back on the hotel they were staying at yet. If his mother asks if he was distracted by a beautiful stranger will he deny or not? Somehow he wants to plan what he says.

Someone pushing a big motorcycle went near the bus stop he was. He was surprised but also very delighted to found out it was K' himself. He looks different though. He was wearing a closed brown leather jacket zipped to the neck not showing his muscular pecs this time but he still looks very handsome as ever. He quickly studied the annoyed frown of that beautiful mouth and his mirror shades.

When he saw it was him he hesitated to come near and let out a disgusted groan. He decided anyway to take shelter, the drizzle advanced to a heavy downpour with lightning and thunder.

"You better not do something funny or be prepared that I knock off that girly face of yours the second time!" he rudely told him not looking at him. Raphael was hurt by his insult.

"Why, do you think I will let you beat me the second time?" He decided to challenge his statement.

"Tch," K' now looked at him behind his shades "...girly boy, do you want to find out now?" he asked coldly.

K' let out an amused chortle on Raphael's silence. He can't believe though he can display any form of amusement until now. K' bent a knee and seemed to be looking for something on his Ducati.

"S-Something wrong?" he can't help but query and he regretted it.

"Shut up, this is none of your business... do you think I will let you touch my stuff?"

"Are you homophobic, K'? Are you frightened of gays like me?" he snapped in return. So what if second round happens right here right now, he just can't let this fellow however handsome he maybe ridicule him again.

To his surprise K' blushed and tried to hide it by looking the other way.

"N-No, b-but your red face at that arena, it made me uncomfortable..." he wants to note that quick stutter he made. He thinks it was really cute. Then he seemed to recover abruptly from his display of vulnerability that he turned a very angry face at him.

"I'd better go"

"Wait,"

"Damn you!"

"If you let me see your bike I will let this thunderstorm stop and you can be on your way. How does that sound K' "? he was looking directly at those shaded eyes. K' just stared at him in return then answered with a click of the tongue,

"Fine!"

He glanced at K' with arms folded. Somehow he looks uncomfortable again. Raphael decided to ignore his uneasiness and asked,

"So, what is the matter?"

K' cleared his throat before answering. "I just went to buy a drink but when I returned for it, it just stopped working."

Raphael checked first the fuel but of course it is full. He then checked the battery and found out a spark plug is loose. He reattached the plug and turned to face K'.

"Here, try him now." he decided to term the bike 'he'. So this guy only knows how to ride bikes, not to fix one, it is sort of hilarious. But then perhaps he just got this bike for himself maybe from the prize of defeating him and his team.

A delighted K' eagerly tried his motorbike and it did started perfectly. He grinned and Raphael just savored the moment. Better not tell him he was showing a very different side of him. The smile disappeared when he looked at Raphael.

"What now...Raph?" he knows his name, wow! K' just looked without emotion at the thrilled Raphael.

"O-Oh... of course, wait..." he raised his arms and then the sky went peaceful.

"Good," he then started to drive off but then to Raphael's wonder stopped.

He looked back. "I want to fight you again... someday, Raphael Valderama from the Philippines." K' without waiting for his answer drove away. Raphael just let out a very excited cry.

As he walked back at the hotel's lounge, his mother, Nigel and Cassie was waiting for him. He looked at them suspiciously.

"How was the meeting with K', Raphael?" Nigel's smile teased him.

"W-what the..." he wants to be dismayed. So they planned all this?

"Honey, s-sorry it was my idea," Maria hugged him tightly stopping his remark. "Well, I started that thunderstorm right on cue."

"Long distance rels can be a real bummer, Raffy. I observed K' and well I was the one responsible from loosening that plug." Cassie guiltily admitted.

Raphael free from his mother's embrace, hugged Cassie making her gasp for breath to Maria and Nigel's amusement.

"Thank you... thank you, your efforts are all worth it, my crush did talked to me!" he then shared the details of their meeting.


End file.
